Elecciones
by Sumi Black
Summary: Porque son las que hablan de nosotros y cuentan historias con nuestras palabras, cuando no las pronunciamos. Serie de viñetas con los Merodeadores y Lily como protagonistas.
1. Elecciones

_**Hola **_

_**  
Generalmente utilizo las notas de autor para hablar sobre mis retrasos, alguna que otra banalidad y, cuando me acuerdo, porque muchas otras veces lo doy por sabido –en mi mala costumbre- aclarar el tema del disclaimer.  
Pero en esta nota de autor tengo que darle la espalda a las banalidades y ahora que ya mencioné el disclaimer, ponerlo al final de la nota.  
**_

_**A lo que iba, este es un fic que vengo cosechando hace meses. Lo empecé, hice tres capítulos de un tirón, lo abandoné por largo rato, me volví a encaprichar con él y volví a dejarlo; siempre dando por sentado que no iba a publicarlo, no porque creyera que es malo, cosa que no creo ( y no estamos hablando de vanidad, -o quizás si-), sino porque me sentía más cómoda escribiendo para mí; escribiendo porque me gusta escribir y no porque tengo que hacerlo. Pero surgió la necesidad de darlo a conocer (no sin miedo, porque es un fic al que le tomé cariño), así que espero que a todos aquellos que tuvieron tiempo de entrar y lograron terminar la lectura, que es muy breve, me deje un mínimo comentario, alguna crítica, que es lo que necesito o alguna felicitación, que es lo que me va a hacer feliz xD**_

_**Finalmente tengo que aclarar que estas son viñetas, generalmente cortas, que están conectadas o no entre sí.**_

Y nada es mío.

Elecciones.

Lily Evans es, como pocas, una chica diferente. Es diferente, por ejemplo, cuando elige -porque no hablamos más que de elecciones- que prefiere leer un libro y no una revista de chimentos. O cuando logra comprender que sus afectos e intereses están desligados de los de sus compañeras de curso; y como es una chica inteligente, también nota que no se refiere a sus compañeras como amigas, si no, como simples colegas.

Como sea, Lily Evans es diferente -entre muchas otras cosas- porque la razón de su vida no es el Quidditch, porque prefiere llevar una vida organizada, o, sin ir más lejos, porque ha rechazado a James Potter más veces de las que puede enumerar.  
Y finalmente, Lily Evans es una chica diferente porque -inconsciente o no- eso elige.

De la misma manera, opta por eludir sus diferencias con el resto de sus compañeros -así como uno elude un camino oscuro o los charcos sobre el asfalto el día posterior a un diluvio-, dar por sentado que todo está bien y descansar un poco antes de volver a concentrarse en el tablero de ajedrez mágico, ubicado frente a ella. Pero lo quiera o no, no logra concentrarse.

Porque Lily Evans también puede ser una chica divertida y darse un respiro de sus tareas de Transformaciones, Pociones, Herbología y demás materias, aprovechar las horas libres posteriores a las reuniones de prefectos y sentarse a jugar ajedrez.

Lily no lo mira, pero sabe –con la certeza con la cual una persona afirma que uno más uno es dos- que Remus Lupin está sonriendo. Ambos saben quién va a ganar, pero saberlo, no significa aceptarlo.

Testaruda, la pelirroja mueve una pieza, no muy segura de su decisión y casi adelantándose al movimiento de su adversario.

–Jaque.-

La muchacha se muerde el labio inferior y da por perdida la batalla -no así la guerra, lo volverá a intentar otro día- y, resignada, mueve su pieza.

–Jaque mate.- sonríe Remus. - ¿Algún problema? –consulta.

–Ninguno.

Él la mira expectante y ella toma una tableta de chocolate de tamaño considerable y se la extiende a su contrincante. Al fin y al cabo, había perdido y una apuesta era una apuesta.  
Remus toma la tableta y la examina como quien cuenta dinero y debe verificar que no sea falso.  
–Chocolate con almendras. –lee la envoltura en voz alta. Y la muchacha balbucea algo y finalmente sonríe y se encoge de hombros.  
–Es más interesante que el chocolate con leche. –se excusa infantilmente y ríe, quizás, repasando mentalmente sus palabras.

El muchacho sonríe y finalmente abre la tableta, parte dos trozos pequeños y se los entrega. Ella arquea una ceja, pero no dice nada, no hace falta. Y finalmente acepta la suerte del perdedor.

Lily Evans es consciente de todas sus elecciones, o al menos las más relevantes, esas que no pasan desapercibidas.

Y así era como Lily Evans decidía pasar sus ratos libres luego de las reuniones de prefectos.


	2. Lluvia

Lluvia.

Llueve. A Peter le gusta cuando llueve. Corrección: A Peter le gusta cómo llueve, porque llover, llueve todo el tiempo y en todas partes, pero no de la misma forma.

Peter observa la lluvia y sabe que nadie le entendería si intentara explicar lo que siente cuando, a través del vidrio empañado de la sala común, puede observar la lluvia.

No le entenderían, no debido a la limitación de comprensión de sus amigos -o cualquier otro individuo, que no tiene que ser necesariamente James, Sirius o Remus- sino, porque no sabría explicarlo.

Pero tampoco haría el esfuerzo que implica intentar expresar lo que siente, porque Peter se sabe semejante a la lluvia: la gente pasa de él como si fuera lluvia constante, simplemente está ahí y todos saben que está. Es algo tan común, que no vale la pena reparar en ello.

Por el contrario, ¿cómo confesar sus insignificantes problemas (si, problemas, porque si lo afecta, -y lo hace-, entonces es un problema) a una persona que padece licantropía, o cuya familia la ha desheredado por una cuestión de creencias y principios, o -¿por qué no?- a la persona más desligada del universo?  
Por que sí, así son ellos, Remus, Sirius y, finalmente, James. O finalmente Peter, porque Peter va al final.

Y sobre todo, siente que es él la lluvia, y todo lo que lo rodea, la sala común. Y a veces James, Sirius o Remus se asoman a observar por el vidrio empañado. Entonces también, así como James, Peter se desliga del universo, de la sala común y de las personas, hasta que una voz calmada susurra a sus espaldas:

–Me gusta la lluvia.

Y cuando él, Peter, se voltea, Remus Lupin sonríe con la misma suavidad con la que habla. Entonces decide olvidar todo y colarse, una vez más, bajo la capa de invisibilidad de James, justo entre él y Sirius, y salir a merodear una vez más, entre comentarios sarcásticos y bromas.

Porque eso es, sin más, lo que hace un merodeador. Y Peter no sabe cómo, pero es uno.

OoºOoºOoºOoºO

Tengan unaa linda semanaaa

Y recuerden: un fic con rrs es un fic feliz! xD Y prometo que el próximo cap es más interesante que éste, pero no quería dejar a fuera a Peter.


	3. Chocolate con Almendras

_Hola _

_  
Gracias a LunaWP y a Lu por sus comentarios. Gracias a todos aquellos que leen y los animo a dejar un comentario, algo simple que no les quite mucho tiempo pero me alegre el día )_

Elecciones

III: Chocolate con Almendras. 

James Potter se revuelve el cabello, gesto que hace -relativamente- la mayor parte del tiempo. Porque sí, lo hace y no sabe por qué. Inconscientemente repite ese gesto -el de revolverse el cabello- cuando está estupefacto, fastidiado, desconcertado, nervioso, e incluso, cuando está feliz.

– ¡Confiesa! –murmura acusadoramente, señalando a Lunático con un dedo -gesto que no hace más que aumentar la expectativa de los otros dos Merodeadores-.

–Calma, Bambi, aquí nadie mordió a nadie –ríe Canuto desde un rincón olvidado de la habitación, con ese humor bizarro que lo caracteriza.

El acusado, quien no es más ni menos que Remus, niega con la cabeza e intercambia miradas con James. Finalmente suspira.

– ¿Y bien? –pregunta Peter, interrumpiendo la secuencia de miradas de Lunático y Cornamenta, y finalmente, de éste último con Canuto.  
–Nada –responde escuetamente Lunático, restándole importancia al asunto. –Jugamos ajedrez.

– ¿Eso es todo? –Canuto lo mira escéptico y finalmente comienza a reír. Cornamenta suspira y toda la falsa tensión del ambiente -porque todo aquello no es más que un juego para pasar el rato- se dispersa.

–Le gusta el chocolate con almendras. –murmura Lunático, como si fuera un comentario casual.

Peter piensa que ese es un detalle insignificante, pero quizás esté equivocado, porque uno -o al menos él- no puede prever cómo va a reaccionar James Cornamenta Potter. Sobre todo cuando se trata de Lily Evans.

–Ahora ya sabes cómo ofrecerle matrimonio –bromea Canuto. –Y quizás te evites una visita a la enfermería.  
Colagusano y Lunático intercambian miradas y sonríen. Cornamenta, sin embargo, parece intentar razonar algo, hasta que, como quien no quiere la cosa, se encamina resueltamente hacia la puerta.

Canuto -quien desde su escondite finge indiferencia y sigue con la mirada a su mejor amigo- suelta una risa que se asemeja mucho a un ladrido. Lunático sonríe, como si hubiera estado anticipando ese momento a través de la conversación -y por ende, hubiera hecho adrede el comentario- y Peter frunce el ceño.

– ¿A dónde vas? –pregunta, notando que había un detalle que se le estaba escapando de las manos.  
–A buscar chocolate con almendras. –sonríe James, y finalmente se aleja silbando por el corredor.

– ¿No deberíamos detenerlo? –pregunta Peter, dudoso. Lunático y Canuto intercambian miradas -Peter cree que ya se les está haciendo costumbre- y niegan con la cabeza a la par, antes de que Canuto volviera a reír como si estuviera demente y Lunático sonriera, divertido -una vez más.


End file.
